Running Scared
by Sansaryas
Summary: Erica is pregnant with Isaac's child. How will everyone deal with this fact? (sidepairings: Sterek, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia) Rated T for safety measures :)
1. Chapter 1

_Erica is pregnant with Isaac's child, and with the Alpha-Pack in town, something's just bound to go wrong. Mainly Erica/Isaac, side pairings: Sterek, Scott/Allison, Lydia/Jackson_

Derek sensed something was wrong, from the moment his betas entered his vision. Boyd was quiet as always, and Isaac was lost in his own thoughts - Nothing to worry about there. No, it was the way Erica didn't even gaze up from the ground, when she came closer, and the way she had both arms slung protectively over her body. Besides that, her feelings were a mess, he could sense all kinds: Confusion, anger, sadness, disappointment, but not even a stray of happiness. Scott, who was already there when the others came for practice, seemed to sense it too, because Derek noticed how his eyes never left the girl, who still wasn't looking at anyone.

"Erica." Derek said, and jumped down the stairs from the terrace, looking straight in the eyes of the blonde, who'd finally raised her head. The alpha made a motion with his head, towards the house.  
"You come with me for a moment. The rest of you - Just get started. Jackson should be here soon, just get him going too." He turned and went back upstairs. He was already at the door, when he realized Erica hadn't followed. He turned his head, to see Isaac standing in a protective way before her. Derek furrowed his brows, not really getting what was going one. Neither did Boyd or Scott, it would seem.

"It's fine Isaac. Just go." Erica said, her voice unusually quiet, as she pushed the male out of the way. He stared at her for a moment, then at Derek, who was shocked to see a glint of yellow in the eyes of his beta. The alpha bared his fangs, and the glint was gone immediately, as Isaac turned and started walking away. Boyd and Scott soon followed, even if they didn't know where they were going. Derek was seriously confused - What in the world was going on with his pack?

Erica took the stairs two steps at the time, and went straight past him, into the house. He followed her, expecting her to say something, but when she didn't, he got frustrated. She hadn't even turned to face him!

"Okay, I don't care if you're going to look at me or not - But you're going to explain what exactly is going on - Right now!" He was snarling, not because he was angry, but because he was confused. He did not like feeling confused. Erica turned in one swift motion, tears of either shame, anger or both, glinting in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Derek." She spat out, holding his gaze in her usual provoking way. He didn't move, not an inch. He didn't even blink. Erica dried a tear of her cheek in an angry maneer, and Derek finally came back to earth. Only then did he move. He took three swift steps, and was right in front of her.

" . . ?" He growled, right into her face. Finally, she took a step back, scowling at him.

"Well, it wasn't as if I planned it! Is that what you think?" Her eyes flashed yellow, and Derek immediately knew she was right - She was pregnant, her hormones already kicking in. He took a deep breath, not wanting to upset her further.

"Tell me, when did this happen? Do you even know who the father is?" As soon as the question had left his lips, Derek knew the answer to that. The change of expression on Erica's face only helped proving his theory. "It's Isaac, isn't it?" He said confidently, remembering the way Isaac had acted outside before. Erica just nodded, and Derek growled. "This is just too much. How could you be so stupid? As if we haven't got enough trouble with Jackson, and the alphas!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Erica growled, looking at him with angry eyes.

Derek raised a brow, and took a step forward, and of course she knew, she knew exactly what he wanted. She took a step back, and then one more, clutching her stomach.  
"No. Derek, no, I'm not doing that!" She growled, with eyes glowing yellow, and fangs coming out.

But before anyone made a move, Isaac came flying through the door, completely wolfed out, and lashing out at his alpha. He landed on top of the older male, pinning him to the floor, as he snapped at his face with a growl.

Scott and Boyd came running through the door just a second later, both of them still human. Erica's eyes went back to normal, and she starred in horror at the wolves, wrestling at the floor. Derek, using his alpha powers, quickly managed to get Isaac thrown off of him, but he was surprised by the amount of power it took - Usually just a snarl would make a beta submiss, but Isaac had fought his instincts very hard.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott gulped out, as Isaac, still with fangs, claws and glowing werewolf-eyes, stepped between Erica and the rest, snarling angrily. Derek got back on his feet, and looked at the couple, anger making his eyes glow red.

"Why don't you tell them yourselves?" Derek snarled at Erica and Isaac, nostrils flaring. Just at that moment, Jackson decided to enter the house, all of them had been to caught up in the fight to notice his scent, as he was nearing. When none of the betas said anything, Derek turned to Scott.

"Erica's pregnant. With Isaac's child. The child of a couple werewolves. I think you can all imagine the outcome." Without futher warning, he turned into his wolf form, and was out of the door in a second, sprinting through the forest.

Isaac was still growling at the others, as if warning them to stay away. So they did. And slowly, as Isaac gained control, they all seemed to calm quite a bit more down. Then the questions began forming, as the size of the problem dawned on them all. This was surely not what they'd planned. And they surely needed to find some way to deal with it. The question was just: How?

**!A/N!: **Please don't flame me! .  
This is my first ever Teen Wolf-story, and I'm sure how it's gonna turn out. Oh well... I'm not sure how much I'll be able to keep the characters realistic, but I'll do my best ;3

- I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a bit short and lacking action.

And please review, tell me your opinion, even if you didn't like it :)  
I love to hear what people think, what they want me to improve or just any ideas in general ;3


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she opened her eyes, a wave of nausea hit her, and she stumbled out of the bed, running to the bathroom. She barely managed to get out there, before her legs gave in under her, and she feel to her knees, throwing up loudly.

She sat there for 5... 10... Maybe more, minutes afterwards, just to make sure she wasn't going to puke again. It was a strange feeling - She wasn't feeling sick anymore, it was like it had just come and gone. Taking a straw of blonder hair, and inspecting it closely, Erica let out a loud groan.

Of course she hadn't missed her hair, which had been floating around her head, but what she was gonna miss was school.

There was no way in hell she'd go to school like this. It would do nothing but remind the other students of how weak she really was, or how weak she had been - Before she got the bite. She hated to even think of that time, her life had been a living hell.

Sitting back against the wall with a groan, she thanked God that her parents weren't at home. She sat for a while, before getting up to undress and shower. She let the water warm her body for nearly half an hour, and washed her hair throughly at least three times, before finally stepping out, and wrapping a big, white, fluffy towel around her body. She also grabbed one for her hair, and went back to her room.

A knock on the door took her by surprise, and she crept over to the window to inspect the unexpected visitor. She caught a glince of light brown curls, before the boy turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes, worry painted across his face. It quickly turned into a smile, as the blonde girl sighed, and turned away. She took the stairs a couple steps at the time, but Isaac entered before she reached the door.

"Why aren't you at school?" Erica asked, suspiciously, not minding that she was still naked beneath the towel. It wasn't as if Isaac hadn't seen her body before.

"I came her to ask you the same question." Isaac smirked, stepping out of his shoes and leaving them at the door, as he entered. Erica rolled her eyes.

"You left school, and went all the way to my house to ask me that?" She asked disbelievingly. Isaac gave her another smirk, something he'd come to do way too much for her liking.

"Honestly? Yeah." He said, stepping closer to her. "So, after all my trouble, do you mind telling me why you're still at home?"

"I'm not feeling too well... It's not a big deal, I'll probably be fine again tomorrow." Erica rolled her eyes, and turned her back to the boy, preparing to go upstairs to get dressed. But Isaac had her wrist in his grab, before she even managed the first step.

"Wait, what do you mean?" The worried tune in his voice, made her turn around. She was surprised to see how concerned he looked.

"I just woke up with nausea, then went and threw up... It's not that big of a deal, happens to everyone once in a while." She replied, suddenly feeling unsure. Isaac kept his gaze locked on hers, as he gently shoke his head.

"Not to us. Werewolves doesn't get sick." He replied, deadly serious. "Wait here... Or, no, you go get dressed...I'll be back in a minute, but whatever you do, don't pee." Erica's eyes grew wide, and she struggled to find a fitting grimace.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, but Isaac was already finished at pulling his shoes on, and he was out the door without giving her an answer.

Feeling completely confused, but also a bit concerned by the boy's strange acting, Erica went upstairs and found some clothes. She decided on a pair of baggy jeans, and a sweatshirt which in reality belonged to Isaac, and after she'd put it on, she went downstairs to wait for Isaac.

He wasn't exactly back in a minute, but it didn't take more than 10, which was still very impressive. Erica looked up at the curly-head as he entered the room, a bag in his hand.

"So... Do you mind telling me what all this is about?" She asked, raising a brow, as the boy came waddling over to her without speaking a word. Still saying nothing, he grabbed something from the bag and placed it on the table in front of her. It took her a little time to actually figure out what it was. Horrified, she gazed up at Isaac. "You can't be serious." He shrugged.

"It's the only possible thing I can think of. Derek told us, mulitple times - Werewolves don't get sick. Well, not ordinarily sick at least." He said, looking at her seriously.

"I... I can't believe it." She managed to get out, still starring dissapprovingly at the packet before her. Isaac shrugged once more.

"I think you should at least go make the test. Then we'll see." He gestured towards the bathroom, and Erica caught herself thinking he was getting way to familiar with her house. She finally grabbed the packet, and went to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Isaac entered and Erica looked up at him with cloudy eyes.

"What does it mean if there's two lines?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and the boy probably wouldn't have been able to hear it, had it not been for his supernatural hearing sense.

His face darkened.

"You're pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

A/N:  
Okay, there was a request for a flashback to the point where she figured out she was pregnant. So, there it was :3  
I'm sorry it was so short! I'm gonna try and see if I can update more, but these last days have been really stressed - Friday I was working, I held my 18th birthday Saturday, with my family and friends, Sunday I was babysitting 3 of my nephews, and yesterday I was at work -_-

My life is a bit too eventful these days...

Anyways - I would love to receive more reviews regarding your opinions:  
What do you think? Do you like/dislike it? What should I change? Do you have any ideas for the storyline? I'd love to know what's on your mind! :)

Oh and feel free to correct any grammar/spelling mistakes I make - English isn't my first language, and it doesn't help that I don't have a beta and don't re-read my chapters... So, yeah - Sorry x


	3. Chapter 3

Telling Derek was hard enough, telling her parents... Well, she hadn't gotten around to do yet, but seeing that her belly would soon be getting visibly bigger, she decided it would be the best to just get on with it.

She had no clue at how they would react - Her parents worked a lot, both of them, and they weren't exactly as closed as families usually are. Her older brother had moved out of town, when Erica was only 12, leaving the family completely split, as he was the "glue" that kept them together.

That she didn't know how they'd react was one of the reasons she had refused to let Isaac tag along. Her parents knew him already, and they seemed to like him - Or so she assumed. Well, they hadn't told her to stop seeing him, and she took that as a silent approval. But she did not want him to get mixed up in a family fight, not now. Preferably not ever. Another reason was that she knew he'd already been gone from school for too much time, and he was falling behind in several classes. She didn't want him to fail.

She had stayed home from school to talk to her parents, as it was now they had the best time for longer talks. In the middle of a Thursday.

She'd taken her time to mentally prepare herself, a long time at that, before she decided that she was ready. She stepped into kitchen, where her parents were sitting at the table, each a newspaper in hand, not talking or even looking at each other. They both glanced up at her when she stepped into the room though.

"Erica? Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Her father adjusted his glasses, but her mother did not move a single bit. Erica took a deep breath, entered the room completely, and spilled the news.

Running... She was running through the forest, with no destination. Just running... Anger, sadness, confusion... All of those feelings were flooding through her body, as she ran. She needed to get away, away from her parents judging gazes, their loud voices and their mean words.

At some point she collapsed, panting heavily. She rolled to her back, cursing herself and Isaac for being so stupid. What the hell were they thinking? She stifled a sob, by pressing the sleeve of her shirt to her mouth. Tears were filling her eyes, and slowly running down her cheeks.

Maybe her parents were right, and Derek too. Maybe she should just get rid of the child...

"But I don't want to." She whispered unhappily to herself, as she rolled onto her side, curling up in a ball and letting herself cry. It didn't take long for someone to find her - She knew his smell. After all, he was her alpha.

"Erica?" He asked, sounding as if he had a hard time believing that it really was her, curled up here like that.

"Just go away, Derek." She sniffled angrily, curling herself even more up, trying not to let him see her face. "I'm not losing my baby, that's the end of the discussion. I don't care what you think, and I don't care what my parents think, I'm keeping it." A few minutes of silence passed by, and Erica started to wonder if he'd actually listened and gone away. But it only took one sniff, and she knew he was still there. A sigh proved it to her, and suddenly he was sitting beside her.

"So your parents didn't approve?" He asked, his voice a lot calmer now. She didn't answer, didn't even move one bit. He took that as a yes. "Well, you already know I don't approve, but I can't force you to do what I want you to... Or technically, I can..." Erica's eyes shot wide open, and she froze in her place. He could do that too? She sat up quickly, turning to him and baring her fangs.

"Don't even dare thinking about those alpha-powers... Or I'm leaving your pack!" She sneered angrily, eyes glowing yellow. Derek's turned a bright red quickly, but his fangs didn't show when he growled at her to calm down.

"Don't be stupid! Of course I'm not going to force you to do anything like that. What do you take me for?" He sounded a little hurt, but she ignored it, still sneering at him with her fangs visible. He sighed, and stood back up. "Are you coming back with me or do you plan to lie there by yourself all day?"

She thought for a moment, and then got up. Her eyes went back to their natural brown color, and her fangs disappeared leaving a set of perfectly normal human-teeth. She followed Derek through the forest, thinking as they went that it was unbelivable that she'd actually managed to get lost.

They went back to the Hale-house. It'd been restored, since the pack had started to use it. Peter was in the kitchen, making some kind of sandwich, but looking up as they entered. Erica kept her eyes on the ground the whole time - She didn't really like Peter, nor did she trust him. The sandwich smelled great though, she couldn't help but notice. She hadn't even gotten breakfast... The thought made her stomach growl loudly, and she bit her lip hard as if it would make it stop. Peter just laughed.

"I guess you want one too, then?" He smiled from the kitchen - That creepy smile of his.

"I'm fine..." She started. "I don't even like... Oh, wait a minute - Is that tuna? I seriously don't even like tuna." Her stomach growled again, as if in protest. Peter laughed, as she entered the kitchen to take a look at the sandwich.

"You may not, but your son or daughter might." He grabbed one of the finished sandwiches and handed it to her. "Here you go, darling."

"Thanks." She said quickly, before taking a big bite of the sandwich. It was absolutely delicious. A few bites later it was gone. That only had Peter smiling again.

"You go to the living room, and talk with Derek, and I'll bring you some more." He smiled. She sent him a grateful smile, before doing as she was told. She found Derek on the couch, and sat down next to him.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked, looking at him nervously. He raised a questioning brow. "About the pregnancy, I mean. It can't be completely as a normal pregnancy, right?"

"And how would I know?" Derek looked at her, brows now furrowed as if deep in thought. "I was the last born werewolf around here."

"But didn't you have a sister?" Erica asked, fidgetting with her hair. He nodded shortly.

"She was older than me." He replied, and the girl fell silent. They sat for a little while before Peter entered, two plates in his hands. He handed one to Erica, and took the other to the chair in the corner, where he sat down. The first two went down quickly, while she managed to enjoy the other two, as the main hunger had been satisfied. When she'd finished her plate, she looked at it surprised.

"I never eat that much..." She said sounding completely overwhelmed. Peter chuckled - Seriously, despite his happy appearence, how could he be so creepy? Erica needed an answer to that.

"Well, being pregnant AND a wolf, that should give you an appetite, don't you think?"

"You know about it? I mean, about werewolf-pregnancies?" She asked, her eyes glowing with hope. She had a lot of questions. Peter stood, as he'd also finished his food.

"I was there when my sister had both Laura and Derek." His mood seemed to darken as he talked about it, and Erica figured it was because of the... incident, when his niece was killed. "But we'll talk about that later - You need to relax now, I'm sure Derek will be more than glad to help you with that, seeing as he is your alpha... Won't you Derek?" Peter sent his nephew a glance which seemed as it should not be questioned. Even as the alpha, Derek decided to obey his uncle. He sighed.

"Lay down, rest your head in my lap." He told Erica. She was about to ask him why, when she caught the glint of red in his eyes. She decided to as she was told instead, and she was surprised at just how much it affected her. He started to run his fingers through her hair, and she closed her eyes, completely relaxed. That must be a wolf thing, she thought to herself. But before she had a chance to think it through, an overwhelming darkness surrounded her, and she was fast asleep.

When she finally woke again, the room was crowded. Jackson and Scott were arguing, and Isaac was just standing there, looking at her. Derek was still on the couch, with her head in his lap. She also noticed that the chair in the corner was now taken by Stiles, who had a very grumpy look on his face. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was jealous... The thought made her smile.

She sat up, feeling as if she'd slept for a whole month, completely rested and ready to go on.

"Thanks." She smiled at Derek. "But what was that?" He shrugged.

"It's a wolf-thing." He just replied, before getting up from the couch. His seat was almost immediately taken by Isaac, who grabbed her hand and held it tight. She leaned into him, and gave him a smile as if to assure him she was alright. He smiled back at her, and her heart skipped a beat. She was more than happy that it was Isaac who was her baby-father.

"We're staying here for the night, all of us. Derek said it would be the best, to strengthen the pack. Lydia might be over later, Jackson isn't too happy about the situation, but it needs the be the whole pack. Tomorrow, we'll get your stuff, and you can come live with me." He told her, kissing her on the top of the head. She nodded at him, grateful that they were going to make it together.

"Is Stiles staying too?" She whispered, and Isaac nodded, though with a curious expression. She smiled. "Good." She replied, before closing her eyes again. Just for a moment.

A/N:  
Okay, I'm very sorry if this chapter is too lovey-dovey-ish ._.  
But we seriously need pack-feelings and it's better sooner than later :)  
Don't worry, we will soon get some more action, as a storyline I'd been considering was also requested, so yeah, let's just hope the rest of you will find it interesting as well :b

Thanks for reviewing, and for the faves 3

That's seriously what keeps my inspiration going - To see that people out there actually read, and like it :3

So, yeah :) I'll try not to take too long with the next update!


End file.
